


meeting place

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, First Dates, Infidelity, M/M, based on a prompt i saw on instagram, did i mention kissing, model!hyungwon, showhyung, shownu is a babe no one can resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: "just play along. your date stood you up, right? he's an ass for doing that." hyungwon never saw it coming but his salvation comes in the form of a man he can only dream about.





	

hyungwon worries on his bottom lip, his left foot anxiously tapping the floor.

 

_15 minutes._

 

he flips through the menu one more time, doing his best to look like he's contemplating what to order. he already asked for champagne immediately after sitting down so he must order anytime soon.

 

_if he doesn't come in 10 minutes i'm gonna murder him._

 

he hates how he always looks forward to their little dates, rushing to go to their promised meeting places— be it restaurants or malls or the movies— after finishing his schedule, only to find out hoseok's not there. hyungwon's busy mostly the whole week, so he can't help but turn into a lovestruck teenager whenever hoseok offers to take him out. 

 

but this isn't the first time hoseok's late, and after the fifth missed call, hyungwon just stops trying. he huffs, frowning as his mind teeters deeper into self-pity and annoyance.

 

_28 minutes. where the fuck is that little fucker._

 

hyungwon notices his waitress managing a safe distance between them, has been for a good couple of minutes, just waiting on him. he must look like a giant pathetic loser right now. he sighs, bracing himself for impact as steady footsteps approach him.

 

"are you ready to order, sir?" his waitress cautiously asks, her notepad already in hand. she has a knowing, sorry smile on her face and hyungwon gets the sudden urge to slap it off of her.

 

he throws her a fake smile. "uh, yeah. chicken risotto for me. that's it for now."

 

his waitress nods and leaves it at that. hyungwon drinks some more champagne.

 

when his waitress comes back with his food, hoseok is still not there. hyungwon's lost every ounce of appetite in him.

 

' _you are the worst boyfriend ever._ ' he types in, and sends. he changes hoseok's name on his phone from ' **my bunny** ' to ' **jerk** ' and feels a tad better about this whole ordeal, only for a second.

 

he's not hungry anymore but his mother taught him table manners, so he forces himself to take a few spoons. he's dropped all acts and let his disappointment show in his face. people are casting him apologetic glances, murmuring stuff like ' _poor guy_ ' like he can't hear them and he thinks, _poor me_.

 

his blood almost comes to a boil and just as he's about to raise his hand to ask for his bill, a man comes up in front of him and sits himself down in hoseok's seat.

 

"hi, babe. sorry i'm late. gosh, the traffic's crazy from work. i hope you didn't wait too long."

 

hyungwon sits there, his mouth half-open in surprise and his hand floating mid-air. he's never seen this man before in his whole life.

 

the man leans in, bringing his face so it's inches away from hyungwon's. "just play along. your date stood you up, right? he's an ass for doing that. i'm hyunwoo, by the way," he says in a lower voice.

 

hyungwon's brain connects the dots belatedly. he registers the sight before him first, a guy seemingly a year or two older than him, tall and build with biceps he can only dream about, short cropped black hair with bangs and warm features that serve him the contrast of a gang leader with a babyface. he's wearing a crisp white button-down shirt with sleeves rolled-up to his elbows and casual jeans from what hyungwon can remember seconds before he occupies the empty seat. he's smiling at him, and hyungwon's voice catches in his throat as he thinks, _dang he's hot._

 

"please don't take this the wrong way. i don't pity you, y'know, i saw you and did this on a whim, but are you a model or something? you definitely stand out in this crowd," hyunwoo says in one breath. he's definitely nervous, hyungwon can tell. it's unexpected because he'd been so convincing earlier.

 

hyungwon cracks a smile. a genuine one, first time tonight. "thanks, man. you caught me off guard there but you're actually saving me from the embarrassment so i can't complaint. i'm hyungwon, and yes, i'm a model." 

 

they can't shake hands and blow their covers so they just nod at each other.

 

"do you want some champagne?"

 

hyunwoo chuckles. "sure."

 

they dink their glasses and begin talking. they talk and talk and talk and it's easy to forget that they're not actually well-acquainted partners. hyungwon finds himself laughing easily at hyunwoo's stories, and when their hands occasionally brush across the table they don't flinch at all.

 

apparently hyunwoo _is_ two years older than him and was on a dinner with his colleagues, which played out exactly as business meals go. he was in a party of seven so going unnoticed was an easy feat, no one would know he was even in the room at all. he was going home but stopped short as he spotted hyungwon, strikingly gorgeous with a vacant seat in front of him.

 

"hyung, do you think it's not weird that i'm the only one eating?" hyungwon asks, only realizing this after hyunwoo sits back in his chair and stretches his arms out.

 

hyunwoo cocks an eyebrow, "you're right. feed me then," he suggests smoothly.

 

and there he comes. the dumb seventeen year old hyungwon, flustered and red in the face. hyunwoo can probably hear his heart thumping from a mile away.

 

but what's a model if he can't hide his true colors in front of other people? cameras are his best friends, anyway. 

 

"good idea. open up, baby," he emphasizes the last sentence louder, bringing a spoonful of cold risotto up into hyunwoo's mouth. hyunwoo smiles around it, chews, and swallows.

 

"oh wow, that would've been better half an hour ago," hyunwoo licks the corner of his mouth clean and hyungwon has to stop himself from staring at the glistening plump lips.

 

"shouldn't have been late, then, doofus."

 

hyunwoo raises his hands in mock offense and breaks into a cute fit of giggles. "i said i was sorry!"

 

they talk some more, eat some more, and when hyunwoo's phone buzzes in his pocket, his smile falls. hyungwon knows what's coming, and he dreads it. he's not sure if he's gonna see hyunwoo ever again.

 

"i need to go, hyungwon. work stuff. it's late anyway, they're gonna close up in a bit," hyunwoo says, but keeps looking at his phone.

 

hyungwon pays, tips more than he usually would, and leaves with hyunwoo. hyunwoo grabs his unsuspecting hand and laces their fingers together, one final act as they exit the restaurant.

 

"where's your car?" hyunwoo asks once they're out the door. it's a little windy, and hyungwon wants nothing more than strong arms wrapped around him to provide warmth and cushioning. hyunwoo's look sufficient.

 

"i, uh, came here with a cab," hyungwon replies. he looks down at their linked hands and blushes, reluctant to let go.

 

"you can pull your hand away if you don't like it," hyunwoo challenges with a grin. hyungwon shakes his head. "i'll drop you off at your house if you want."

 

"oh, no, my boyfriend—"

 

hyunwoo looks thrown off, instantly breaking contact from hyungwon like he's the plague. hyungwon's fingers twitch at the loss.

 

_fuck._

 

"right," hyunwoo says, shoving his hands into his pockets. "well, i better get going. it was fun acting with you, hyungwon," he turns to him with a smile, and the younger's heart stutters in his chest.

 

"no, hyung, wait," hyungwon grabs hyunwoo by the shoulder before he can think about it. "i want to see you. again. let me see you again."

 

hyungwon doesn't know why his brain thinks it's a good idea to admit it out loud. he has hoseok, a dumbass but he loves him still, and they're in a perfectly healthy relationship as far as he's concerned. he shouldn't play with fire. he shouldn't do this to hoseok.

 

shouldn't, but he lets hyunwoo tug at his collar and land a kiss on his lips. shouldn't, but he kisses back eagerly, wrapping possessive arms around hyunwoo's waist and messing up his shirt. shouldn't, but when hyunwoo pulls away with a wet sound, he lingers to touch their foreheads together.

 

"hyungwonnie..."

 

"take me to your place," he leans in to kiss hyunwoo again, but the older backs away.

 

"i gotta get back to my office. and you have a boyfriend," he says matter-of-factly, the disappointment present in his tone.

 

"they can wait," hyungwon reaches out to touch hyunwoo's face. his heart feels like it's about to explode, along with his pants. "want you, hyung."

 

hyunwoo's resolve melts away with the kisses hyungwon leaves around his neck.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry showho is still my ultimate otp but shownu and hyungwon's interactions in this comeback are soooo cute they're so fluffy
> 
> (plus they look hella good together #towercouple2kforever)


End file.
